The Deathstroke Who Destroyed Christmas (A Parody)
by Kidscomix
Summary: In an homage to the holiday classic, The Grinch Who Stole Christmas, Slade Wilson plots something terrifying during the Christmas ceremony of Starling City. Written in poetry form.


_Every citizen_

_Of Starling City_

_Like Christmas a lot…_

* * *

_But Deathstroke the Terminator_

_Who hid out in his corporate building,_

_Did not!_

* * *

_Slade Wilson hated Christmas! He loathed it through and through!_

_Maybe because he was imprisoned on some isolated island called Lian-Yu._

_Can you blame him? I mean he did lose an eye._

_Just like his partner Billy Wintergreen after murdering the guy._

_Yet, I believe he blames someone else for his rage,_

_The playboy Oliver Queen after rescuing him from a cage._

* * *

_However,_

_Whatever the reason_

_We'll never know,_

_We'll just assume that it was due to the death of Shado,_

_Staring from his high rise, displaying an evil grin,_

_He enlisted Brother Blood to ensure that his wicked scheme would begin._

_For he knew that the residents of Starling would gather in front of the Grell Museum_

_To light up the Christmas tree unaware that this would be their mausoleum._

* * *

_"Look at them! Their smiles filled with joy!" He snarled with a sneer._

_"Filled with brotherly love and trying to spread Christmas cheer!"_

_Then he growled, with his villainous fingers clutching one of his swords._

_"I'll bring upon mayhem and destruction and have them all gored!"_

* * *

_For tomorrow evening, he knew…_

_That all the residents of Starling would arrive. They would rush for the event._

_And then the bomb would go off and then the dissent! Dissent! Dissent!_

_That's the one thing he loved. The dissent! DISSENT! DISSENT! DISSENT! DISSENT!_

* * *

_And when the emergency crews arrive, there will be panic and fear._

_Oh they will scream in fear! Scream in fear!_

_Howling in pain and FEAR! FEAR! FEAR! FEAR!_

_Leaving Slade to twiddle his fingers and let out a sneer._

_An evil sneer that would last an entire year._

* * *

_But another thing,_

_He hated most of all!_

_Was his former friend Oliver Queen sounding the hero call._

_Ollie was now called The Hood, The Vigilante and future Green Arrow,_

_Yet Slade called him a coward. The yellow bellied sparrow!_

* * *

_He heard that The Hood killed. Ollie had killed._

_He had KILLED! KILLED! KILLED! KILLED!_

_Taking out foes on his list and allowing lots of blood to be spilled._

_His hatred of the rich boy caused his blood pressure to build._

_"I'm going to tear everything he cares about and make him cry!"_

_"Once he's lost everything and everything he values,"_

_"I'm going to drive an arrow right through his eye!"_

* * *

_Then he came up with an evil plan!_

_A really, really evil plan!_

* * *

_Slade Wilson, Deathstroke the Terminator,_

_Got a wicked, sinister plan!_

* * *

_"I'll seduce his ex-girlfriend!"_

_He heard Laurel Lance was a siren in bed._

_She shrieked like some Black Canary right out of her head._

_Then there's her little sister Sara_

_Who liked to beat up bad guys with a long staff,_

_He'd get rid of her easily by cutting her in half._

_As for his bodyguard Diggle, a former military man,_

_He'd trick him into being deployed overseas to fight in Iran._

* * *

_Then there's the rest,_

_Moira Queen, dead from too much botox,_

_Thea traded with the League of Assassins near the docks,_

_Ollie's Girl Friday Felicity Smoak_

_Along with Roy Harper would be sent back to Teen Wolf._

_Oh come on! You know you were thinking it!_

_Colton Haynes was miscast!_

_Him playing Speedy, a.k.a. Arsenal, and having Red Arrow's wit!_

_He was better as that lizard boy Jackson, that pain in the ass!_

* * *

_The moment finally arrive the next night. Holiday joy filled the air._

_All the residents of Starling were all dreaming without a worry or care,_

_When he snuck up inside the alley near the center of the square._

_"This is the first bomb!" The Deathstroke hissed._

_And he hid the device up the tree while holding the detonator in his fist._

* * *

_Then he slid down the bark and returned up the alleyway,_

_Dressed in his orange and blue tights that made him look gay._

_I mean really? At least Deadpool looked cool which wasn't a lie._

_He should've been styled by the team of Queer Eye for the Straight Guy!_

* * *

_But anyway, I digress as Slade's men dropped explosives all over the city_

_While stupid Ollie brooded in his designer suit and continued to look pretty._

_Beneath his half mask, Slade slithered and slunk with a grin so unpleasant,_

_As his comrade Brother Blood left a few bombs around the block as a present._

* * *

_In sewers! In trees! Each carried its own explosive device!_

_Hiding in lampposts! Store signs! And even on the backs of sewer mice!_

_And just as he finished his dastardly deed, something else began_

_As he observed Brother Blood and his cult praying to the demon Etrigan!_

_Watching them dance manically drenched in a bath of scarlet red,_

_He heard them chant to some omnipotent being about raising the dead._

_"A cold day in Hell!" shouted Brother Blood. "Is something one will never see!"_

_But for Slade Wilson, he thought they were all bat shit crazy!_

* * *

_"Back to mayhem and destruction, boys!" Deathstroke ordered with glee._

_His thumb grazed the button to detonate the Christmas tree._

_And as he prepared himself for Starling City to go up in a blaze,_

_He suddenly was reminded of the tragedy of the Glades._

* * *

_His cold heart was halted by some divine intervention from above,_

_Actually, it came from his little girl Rose who cooed like a dove._

_Slade Wilson was caught off guard by his illegitimate daughter_

_Who was born an innocent but later be trained how to slaughter,_

_She stared at the Terminator and said, "Daddy, why?"_

_"Why are you trying to destroy Christmas? Why?"_

* * *

_But you know, Deathstroke was a villain, charismatic and slick,_

_He knew how to manipulate his offspring and did it quick._

_"Why my little bastard," the foe convinced her._

_"It's all about revenge and to payback the debts we incur."_

_"Especially the ones who deserve them, my sweet silver fir!"_

* * *

_Little Rose Wilson listened intently to her father's speech_

_And sympathized with all the beliefs that he preached._

_"Look at the bad things the Hood has done to his rogue's gallery!"_

_"Someone has to see that justice is done to give them sympathy!"_

_"Count Vertigo's on drugs. The Dollmaker is dead."_

_"Malcolm Merlyn is still waiting to return to Torchwood instead."_

_"The Clock King has yet to appear. Professor Ivo looks like a fool,"_

_"And even the Huntress is now sucking on Dracula's tool!"_

* * *

_"You see, Little Rose," said Slade high and mighty._

_"Someone has to balance out this show that is flighty."_

_"That's my job to bring some conflict," he said. "All righty?"_

* * *

_Well_

_Rose understood and nodded her head._

_She kissed her evil daddy and began to head off to bed._

* * *

_But before she did that…_

_She had one more thing to say,_

_Beckoning a finger, the old man listened away._

_"One more question," her meek little voice did squeak,_

_"Will we ever see my brothers Joe and Grant this week?"_

_Slade let out a sigh and thought about his sons_

_Who were nowhere to be found,_

_A mercenary and a hero who both were shunned_

_And probably making their way to the town._

_"I'm afraid not," Deathstroke declared._

_"Grant is the original Ravager so be very scared."_

_"And Joe has the power to possess people,"_

_"As far as I'm aware."_

_"He goes by the code name Jericho," he said._

_"Some Teen Titan hippy but anyway, he's dead."_

* * *

_"Oh," said Little Rose_

_Who wiggled her nose._

_"I guess we're just one dysfunctional family,"_

_She noted. "As far as I can see!"_

* * *

_"Psychotic sociopaths!" Slade remarked. "Three thousand feet high!"_

_"Believe me, Little Rose," he continued. "You'll grow up to poke out your eye!"_

_Rose scowled at the remark but Deathstroke didn't care._

_"Now to celebrate," he suggested. "Let's spread some holiday despair!"_

_He handed the detonator to Rose who immediately knew what to do._

_A wicked grin filled her face as she pressed the button and waited a minute or two._

_"Now we wait, dear Rose!" Slade said. "To hear the BOO-HOOS!"_

* * *

_They both paused and put a hand to their ears._

_And they heard the glorious sound rising over the show._

_It started low. Then it started to grow…_

_Rather the light down below._

_It didn't look merry._

_If truth be told, it was rather scary._

_Fire and brimstone filled the air._

_As the flames of the inferno shattered everywhere._

* * *

_Screams of panic. Anguished howls full of pain._

_Charred flesh and body parts that started to rain._

_As promised earlier, chaos and destruction took place_

_While Slade and his daughter watched the madness_

_Atop their secret base._

_And the Terminator, with his combat boots rubbing with spite_

_Took pleasure of the fruition of his plan that night._

* * *

_"Let this warning to the people of Starling City!"_

_"Deathstroke the Terminator shall show you no pity!"_

_"I'm more than a handsome face that you've seen on other shows!"_

_"I'm the vilest villain of DC comics that everyone should know!"_

_"Forget the Joker! Forget Sinestro and that Lex Luthor man!"_

_"Remember me only! Hell, I even went full monty as Crixus"_

_"On Spartacus: Blood and Sand!"_

* * *

_And what happened then…?_

_After the emergency crews came that night?_

_Oliver Queen donned his hood and came out to fight!_

_But apparently, they say_

_That Slade's dual swords grew three times bigger that day!_

_Especially with Little Rose joining him as his special protégé!_

* * *

_There was a lot of whizzing around with weapons flying everywhere_

_And the body count tripled from I what gathered there._

_Now who actually won the battle, I'll simply desist and cease_

_And leave it up to the reader to decide…_

* * *

_But I will say…_

_That Little Rose was quite the Ravager that night_

_She was quite a beast._

_**THE END.**_


End file.
